


A Twist of Fate

by imseriousirius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Baelfire/Belle fluff later on, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle is Hope, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, anti milah, papafire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imseriousirius/pseuds/imseriousirius
Summary: Belle French has been controlled her entire life, what she says, what she does, even who she’s going to marry. She longs for the freedom and adventures she reads about in her books, enter Rumplestiltskin. One year on and he’s still grieving his failed relationship with his wife after she ran off with a pirate, leaving him and their young son Baelfire in the dust. There’s also the small problem that he is the King. It’s really just a matter of time until fate brings the two of them together....Slow burn eventual happy ending fic. Fluff with angst to come later on





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Rumbelle fic I’ve posted on here. I got the idea from a RSS prompt from ethereal-wishes(you should get out her stuff) I’m so anxious posting this for the first time but I hope you enjoy

Hey guys, this is just a quick authors note. It’s been a while since I’ve updated this story. I’ve had a lot of family and personal issues in the past few moths and I haven’t really had the motivation to write anything. But I’m back now!! And I was just wondering, are people still interested in this story?? Comment below if you would like to see me continue. Have a great day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, about the story or otherwise you can find me on Tumblr @imseriousirius


	2. A walk in the woods

Summer breeze brushed passed her dress as she walked down the dusty lane. Belle breathed deely, glad to finally be alone. After reading, spinning was her thing, her escape.  
Sitting behind the wheel, listening to the whir of the bobbin she could almost forget. 

She supposed he meant well, maby he believed that marrying Gaston was her only chance for a marginally better life. But whenever it was discussed she’d always felt uneasy. Nobody ever asked her what she wanted, apparently the brides consent, or lack thereof, was of no real importance. She was expected to smile and look pretty. Besides, if she heard one more speech about family duties and womanly responsibilities she’d scream, or cry. Or both.She reached the market square just before midday. She made her way to her usual spot beside the fountain and began to empty the contents of her market bag onto the rickety stand.By the time she was finished, she had worked up a fine sweat and sat back, the square was full. 

She saw all sorts of people, wealthy ladies shopping for fine silks that they didn’t need and penniless peasants selling whatever the could to get by another day.It wasn’t long before people started to form a queue in front of her stall, her wool was in demand across the land. The next few hours sped by in a flurry of orders, crowds and coins. She decided to close up for a few hours and wander around, maybe find a place to read for a while. She figured it was going to be a long day.After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she decided on an old, wooden bench, hidden by a cluster of trees. Barely 10 minutes had passed when she heard footsteps approaching.What she didn’t realise was that her hiding spot was not as effective as she had originally thought.

“Hello?”

She jumped about a foot, and dropped her book. Bending down quickly, she scooped and shoved it back into her sachel. She was about to give the mystery visiter a piece of her mind. But he beat her to it.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you”

He spoke with a strong accent, she wasn’t sure how but she thought it sounded somewhat familiar. He was rather well dressed for this part of the forest, complete with waistcoat and gold buckled on his books. Suddenly, she was very conscious of her torn dress, she hadn’t had time to mend it last night. He hadn’t noticed, as he was currently struggling to tear his eyes away from her face. She was remarkably beautiful. Thick, chessnut brown hair fell gently about her face, her eyes held an uncommon astuteness and he seemed to loose himself in seas of azure blue.

“'Are you lost?”

“'Ahh-umm...” he could feel himself turning red, even her voice was lovely.

“Would you like me to fetch someone, maby a carrige to bring you home?”

“Ahh(pull yourself together man!) no...no I’m not lost”

He wasn’t sure she believed him,

”I’m Belle by the way” she smiled “Belle French”

He liked her already.


	3. First impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and left Kudos!! There will be a slightly bigger gap between this chapter and the next but I hope to have it up sometime next week. If anyone has any requests or questions you can find me on tumblr

"My name is Belle by the way, Belle French”

He had to be careful here, if he said his real name, there was a chance she’d recognise him, and he wanted to avoid that, just once he wanted to be called something besides 'Your Majesty’

“Gideon Gold’'

She began to stroll back towards the market, he knew that he should probably avoid any public areas, but he felt strangely drawn towards this woman and found himself following her.

’'I saw a book in your bag earlier he’d noticed her quickly shoving in into the satchel and he was intrigued, it was unusual for to be able to read I hope you don’t mind me asking what you were reading?’ She gave him a sidelong look, narrowing her eyes as though to weigh him up, see if she could trust him. Apparently he passed the test because she reached into the satchel and pulled out a beautiful leather bound book. The cover was beautiful, complete with gold lettering and guided edges.

”Her Handsome Hero”

”It was my mothers, she was the one who taught me how to read. My father always said that it was a waste of time, that good men would never be interested if I always had my head in a book, she always said we just had to wait for the right one to come along.”

He had to say that he agreed with her mother. There was an air of intelligence and understanding that he had never seen before. When he was married to Milah she had little time for reading or conversation. They chatted for for several minutes, until they reached the edge of the forest, he knew that going any further would be too dangerous, what if he was recognised?

“I’m afraid, this is where I have to bid you farewell”

She grinned cheekily, Oh! And I’ve so enjoyed talking to you, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with the same interest in books as I have before”

"I could say the same to  you, I think that you, quite possibly the most interesting stranger I have ever had the pleasure of talking to” He smiled and bowed deeply. She looked down at this, trying to hide her burning cheeks.She couldn’t believe that he, obviously a man of great prestige and wealth(she wasn’t exactly sure what he did for a living. She had asked, but he'd seemed rather vague and uncomfortable) She wasn’t sure why she was so pleased at this, she really shouldn’t get so attached to this man she’d just met. Gaston would go crazy. But was that really a bad thing?

Belle felt unusually light-hearted as she closed up the stall that evening. Usually, a day of relentless bartering and arguing with customers, thwarting rouge teenagers from stealing her goods and enduring sanctimonious glares from snooty rich folk would have dampened her spirits, but scenes from earlier kept replaying in her mind, and she found it quite impossible to remain unhappy for long. She decided to take a longer route home, she knew the minute she arrived, all daydreams and encounters with strange men would be left at the door, and her father would be nagging her, Gaston would be plaguing her, and, once again, she would be trapped in a life she didn’t want. She stepped aside to let a carriage by, but instead of passing by, it screeched to a halt. The door swung open to reveal two young men. They were tall, leather clad and they looked like trouble.

Without meaning to, she caught the eye of one.

''Ello love, on your way back from the market?”

''And what if am?”

“Well, I was just going to offer you a lift”

“Well, that’s very kind of you, but I’d really rather walk”

He began to walk closer,

“Oh come on love, it’s been ages since us lads have had a pretty girl like you in the back”

Closer,

She began to panic, she’d heard stories of girls who’d been in similar situations and she did not like the way this was going at all. Her stomach turned, he seemed to sense her discomfort and sneered. Now less then a foot away, he began to eye her unpleasantly. She was assaulted by She was assaulted by the smell of stale sweat and alcohol. There was nowhere to go, they were both at least a full foot taller her than her, and there was ;no way she could outrun them both.

”I’d step away if I were you.”

The man spun around so fast he almost fell over. Standing there sword in hand, face contorted with rage, was the man she had met in he forest earlier.

“Gideon?”

“Gideon?? That’s the bloody King”

“Yes, and you're Liam Jones, pirate, thief, general scum. And that lady is my friend, so I really would advise you and your friend to get back in your carriage and drive very far away.”

Jones paused for a minute, seemingly weighing up his options. Apparently he thought the better of he reluctantly began making his way back to his friend.

”And Jones?”

“Hmmm!”

If I ever hear of you behaving like this towards any woman, I will personally hunt you down, and carry out your execution myself” He didn’t lower his sword until the carriage was out of sight. He began to make his way towards her ”Are you alright?” Belle wasn’t so sure, not only was she processing what had just happened now she had to deal with the fact that the man she had been talking to was the KING. She’d never been so embarrassed. The king had held her mothers book. The KING had bowed to HER. It wasn’t until she looked up and saw a very concerned face that she realised she hadn’t actually answered him.

“I think I’m okay, thank you very much..your majesty?”

He winced

''Yes I, ah, may have forgotten to mention some of the details surrounding my occupation.”

She tittered “Yes, just a few”

“Can you forgive me for being untruthful?” She laughed for real this time

“Of course! you just saved me” They stood in silence for a few moments, he was really starting to like her he wanted to see her again, but he didn’t want to seem inappropriate or forward.

“I’d better make my way home, I have to start my spinning work for next weeks market, besides, my father will worry if I’m not home soon”

“You spin?” How had he not realised this before? this was perfect.

” Yes, I sell the wool at the market” “Well, it seems I’m in luck, just last week I was notified our regular seamstress has left to help run her fathers businss, I don’t suppose you’d be interested?”

She grinned, it was a good day.


	4. A family affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know it’s been longer than I said but I’ve been so busy and I’ve had a lot of stuff going on personally and I haven’t really had the time to write. But finally here it is!! The next chapter will focus more on Rumple and his life. If you enjoy please consider leaving a kudos or a comment. I love talking to you guys

''I'm home!''

Belle practically skipped through the door, she was on a high. _She_ had a job! It was too good to be true

''Belle? Can you come here for a minute please?"

She made her way through the kitchen, careful to avoid the leak in the ceiling She couldn't decide whether or not to tell her father about the days events. He was traditional to a fault, 'a woman's job' he would say 'is by the fire with her children.'

She had just decided that the information would probably be best kept to herself when she entered the living room and was met with a sight most unpleasant. Her father and Gaston sitting together, the former looking suspiciously pleased. Immediate alarm bells began to go off in her head.

Come in darling” he seemed to sense her unease “you needn’t be worried, sit down a minute, Gaston here has something important to ask you”

Oh..oh no

“I…I really should go upstairs and get a start on this weeks market orders don’t you think? Mrs. Lucas was practically spitting fire this morning when I didn’t have her order ready this morning.”

This was an ever so slight exaggeration of the truth. Mrs. Lucas was the owner of the town bakery and her best friend Ruby’s grandmother. When Belle had explained that she did not actually have with her order and had actually stopped by to see Ruby, she merely raised an eyebrow and lifted the countertop for her to pass through. She felt guilty for throwing Mrs. Lucas under the bus, but she had a feeling she knew exactly the nature of Gastons 'important question’ and she wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between them as possible.

''Oh blow Mrs. Lucas! You know how I feel about you consorting with her, and that granddaughter of hers! You'd be hard pushed to find anyone so crass and common'' Gaston snorted in agreement and Belle eyed him with dislike ''But you're my beautiful girl, my Belle and just wait until you hear what Gaston has to say''

Taking this as his cue, Gaston rose from his seat and made his way towards her,

''Belle, beautiful Belle''

Here we go

''You cannot know the sleepless nights I have lain awake in agony, driven half mad by longing. The countless women I have turned away in hope of winning your attention.''

He spoke in such an arrogant, affected manner that if she had not been so genuinely distressed, she would have found it hard to contain her laughter.

''Surely there is no woman upon this earth as sweet, as gentle or as ladylike as you''

He was laying it on so thick she briefly wondered if he was about to burst into song.

''I have felt this way for a long time, and I know for certain you have as well, and now we shall finally make it official. I've discussed everything with your father, we will leave Avonlea and move south, you will bear my children and we will live out our days in a beautiful house in the country and want for nothing''

''I'm sorry, when exactly was this all discussed?'' Gaston faltered slightly, the lack of an immediate 'yes!' seemed to knock his confidence slightly. It felt good Her father chimed in 'Don't worry darling, myself and young Gaston have been discussing this for weeks, we even met with his father. Nothings been rushed into.'' he smiled as if this piece of information would somehow settle her nerves.

All of a sudden, she felt an anger well up inside of her, it was the feeling when she was seven, every evening watching her mother sweating frantically over a stove because there would be trouble if Moe came home and there wasn't a hot meal on the table every day. The feeling when she was ten, crying in her fathers arms because Mrs. Clarkes boys from next door had pushed her in the mud and ruined her new book. She needn't worry he said, stroking her hair as they were only boys, that's just what they did. When she was fifteen, and Myrtle, (a kind, quiet girl whom she sometimes walked with on the way into town) was married to a middle aged blacksmith in the next town over. People said that Myrtle was only too happy to accept the proposal, Belle wasn't so sure. Every time she had been ignored or belittled Laughed at or taken advantage of. And she decided it ended here.

''No''

''I'm....I'm sorry?''

''I said no''

Silence

''I won't marry you, I'm not going to 'bare your children.' Honestly I could think of nothing I'd like to do less'' She turned to her father ''Please understand papa. I've made up my mind. I refuse to marry for anything other than love. And Gaton, cannot love me, we're nothing alike''

''Don't be silly, of cou-'' ''Besides, I can't possibly leave Avonlea. My friends are here, you're here and... it was now or never really, I've got a job''

This time it was Gaston who spoke

''A _what_?''

She was beginning to loose her patience

''A job! you know, when you work for someone and they pay you? Not that you've ever had one''

Her father was becoming annoyed, she could see the vein throbbing in his left temple. He was a short tempered man, and he did not like being shown up by anyone. Especially his daughter.

''Now look here Belle, you're my daughter and I love you. But this is ridiculous, you can't possibly just up and leave for some job-''

''Why not?''

''Because'', his voice was rising steadily, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing.

''Because I know what's best for you and-

''But what if you don't? Surely the only person who can know that about myself is me-

''DON'T INTERUPT ME!'' That was it, she had pushed him too far.

''I AM YOUR FATHER, I HAVE BEEN MAKING DESCIONS FOR YOU SINCE BEFORE YOU COULD WALK''

''That's the problem'', she said sadly, ''you're too caught up in the past.''

She was beginning to realize that she could no longer stay here. She loved her father, but that no longer meant she was willing to sacrifice her own future.

''Belle, if you walk out of this house you will have brought shame upon this family, I'll never forgive you''

That was a risk she was going to have to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or prompts you can find me on Tumblr @imseriousirius


	5. The problem with pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!! I have a few snow days from school so that’s why I was able to get it up so quickly(honestly, a few centimeters if snow and the entire island of Ireland completely shuts down) Hope you guys enjoy. The next few chapters will deal with Belle moving in and starting her job. If you enjoyed this chapter don’t be afraid to leave feedback in the comments. I love hearing from you guys.

Oblivious to the troubles his offer had caused in the French household. Rumplestiltskin rode home in his official carriage. He had been thinking about a great deal of things, his business deal with the Lord of Avonlea, what he would be having for dinner. But mostly about Belle French.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he had offered her the job so quickly. He had been telling the truth, the palace was in desperate need of a seamstress as the last fellow had left in such a hurry. Mrs. Potts would be vexed that he hadn’t consulted her first. She was very particular about who entered her domain. He hadn't even interviewed her. But it just felt right. She was intelligent, kind. She seemed to him like someone you’d read about in a book. Yes, he trusted Belle French although he wasn't exactly sure why. But as the sky grew darker and a frost began to form on the window. He found himself drifting to less pleasant thoughts.

The three words no person ever wanted to hear. And there they were suitcase in hand, staring him in the face. He couldn't say he was surprised, looking back now he could see that their marriage had been doomed from ''I do.'' She, a charming young barmaid, sparkling with allure and vivacity. She was tired of the same men, the same dates, the same life. She wanted something new and exciting, she wanted the world. And he wanted to give it to her.

Looking back now, he wasn't sure if she ever intended to stay with him beyond their first few dates. She certainly wasn't planning on falling pregnant. That had been a spanner in the works. A prince raising a child born of wedlock? He'd shuddered to think of what his father would say if he'd known. Would he say anything at all? When it came to his only son, King Malcolm had seemed to favour physical force over anything else. 

They were married in a private ceremony, just the two of them hired who smelt suspiciously of ale. Depressing really. And for a while, blinded by tall promises, endless riches and high society, Milah was content. Then Baelfire was born. He'd never really had a proper family, unless of course you counted his father, which he wasn't. He may not have known much about father/son relationships, but as he held his son in his arms for the first time, and he looked into his eyes, he knew that he would do anything for him, this was it. This was enough for him. He'd thought that Milah would feel the same. She'd certainly wasted no time proving him wrong.

He was rudely awoken from his daydreams as he felt the carriage shudder to a halt beneath him.He winced as he jumped down, the cold always affected his leg. He kicked himself for thinking about Milah, again. One year on and he was still mourning the relationship, that was the problem with pain, it was so subjective. Mental pain, in his opinion was so much more of a burden than physical pain. And if given the choice he’d take the latter in a heartbeat. It was easier to say ‘My tooth is aching’ than to say ‘My heart is broken.’

He grunted in disgust.He was pathetic, something Milah liked to remind him. He could see her clear as day, stagnant before him, arms crossed, nose turned up at him, as if he was nothing.She had an amazing way of making him feel as though he was something particularly disgusting she had found on the bottom of her shoe.'Pathetic, weak, cowardly.'' He shook his head as if he could shake off the bad thoughts. He couldn't keep looking back, caught up in the past. He had Bae to think of now.

''Papa, papa!!''

Speak of the devil.

''Master Baelfire!! Come back! You're supposed to be in bed.”

He bent down, careful to shift the weight from his bad leg, just in time to catch his runaway son.

''It's alright Mrs. Potts, I've got him''

He rose to his feet, stumbling slightly under the weight of his boy. He might only be four but he was surprisingly strong. He chuckled softly as Bae nestled further into his traveling cloak. 

''I missed you lad, did you have a good day?''

’'Oh yes, this morning Mrs. Potts made me breakfast exactly like you have, and I drew some pictures. Oh! and then we made a jam sponge and afterwards she let me lick the spoon...he paused, suddenly looking sad 'I wish you were there though''

He was lost for words. Mrs. Potts was brilliant, she had been his nanny when he was a boy. She was a strict, no nonsense sort of woman. But she'd always had a soft spot for the young Rumplestiltskin, and now Baelfire was no exception. But none of this did anything to soften the guilt he felt whenever he had to leave his son to go on business, especially given that Milah was no longer gracing them with her presence. He heard her again, 'Useless, lazy, selfish’

''I know son, I wish I was there too. Maybe we can have that sponge tomorrow for breakfast''

His eyes widened in delight and he giggled madly, seeming to perk up at the sheer madness of having cake for breakfast. Whatever would Mrs. Potts say? ''And can I show you my pictures I drew? They're good I promise, I even did some painting''

'' I'm sure they're perfect.'' they had arrived outside the bedroom, after a few moments struggle he managed to open the door, his leg was getting tired. He carefully lowered him onto the bed, gently pulling the covers and tucking them in at the sides.

 

''Sleep well my bairnie sleep''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or prompts you can find me on Tumblr @imseriousirius


	6. Into The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me throughout this story!! I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm really enjoying it. The next chapter will be when Belle and Rumple meet again (finally!!) Hope you guys enjoy :)

Belle was awoken by the sun shining through a chink in the curtains. She lay, half awake, listening to the sounds drifting in through the open window. Carts bustling to and from the market, children playing in the street. She burrowed further into the covers. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted up the stairs, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this peaceful.

She'd showed up at Granny's last night, hours after closing time. Granny answered the door in her dressing gown. She took one look at her, silently taking it in, from her tear stained face, to her mud worn shoes. Next thing she knew, Belle was sat in front of a colossal mug of tea, relaying the entire days events to Granny and Ruby, they smiled and nudged each other when she retold her meeting with the gentleman turned King in the woods. They groaned and swore when she described her meeting with her father and Gaston and her rejection by her only living family member. She was glad to have somewhere to vent her frustrations and she always had a home at Granny's.

***** 

She first met Ruby when she was seven years old, she had spent the day in town with her mother. It was a tradition they had, right up until her mothers death. And she loved every minute of it. They were exploring the narrow, bustling streets when they suddenly noticed the most amazing smell. It seemed to be coming from a bakery on the street corner. It was small, and the paint had begun to peel around the door but the smell was just too good to resist. The inside was even more pleasant. The overpowering aroma of spices and fresh pastries made Belles mouth water. They were greeted by a stout, fifty something year old woman. She was accompanied by a girl of about 8, she had long, mahogany brown hair and she was the most beautiful red cloak. She was, without a doubt, the most marvellous girl Belle had ever seen. Ruby caught her staring and, smiling, jumped from the stool where she had been sitting and made her way over to them.

''Hi! I'm Ruby and I'm eight. I'm supposed to be outside with my friends. But my Granny,'' she pointed to the stern looking lady behind the counter, ''said that I don't do enough around the shop so now I have to work today''

All of a sudden Belle felt very shy, she hid behind her mothers skirts.

''Ruby!'' the woman scolded ''leave the poor girl be, she's only just come in the door and you've bombarded her with all sorts of nonsense'' she turned to Belle, her face softened ''I'm sorry pet, it's not often that Ruby meets another girl her own age. What's your name love?''

Her mother gently pushed her forward, smiling encouragingly.

''My name is Belle......and I'm seven.'' She turned to Ruby ''Your cloak is really pretty.''

The rest was history.

*****

Making her way down to the kitchen, she was greeted with the most amazing sight. The table was hidden under copious amounts of food. Her favourite foods to be exact. Fresh pastries, cold meats, every breakfast food you could think of. Granny must have been up for hours to get everything ready.. Piling her plate high, she pulled up a chair next to Ruby and ate to her hearts content. 

 

*****

''Will you be alright Belle? Are you sure you won't stay another day?''

Belle, hesitated, one foot out the door. The truthful answer to that question would be 'yes.' She wished she could spend her days sitting in Granny's kitchen while she explained the world to her. She wished she had someone to cook breakfast for her, someone who would listen and pick up the pieces. But she needed this job, it was a chance for a change, a bit of adventure. This was what she had been waiting for. Besides, she couldn't help feeling curious, what was Gideon doing in the woods? Why had he offered her a job in the first place? And, if she was honest, she was looking forward to seeing him again, she was embarrassed to admit it, but last night, long after the other two had gone to sleep. She had lain awake, replaying their meeting over and over in her head. His smile, his reaction when she confessed her love of literature. Unlike her father or Gaston he had seemed genuinely impressed. Even asking her opinion on certain authors and their novels.

She tried her best to smile reassuringly,

''I'm going to be fine. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done.......and not just today

Granny beamed and Ruby hugged her fiercely.

''Rubes,'' she laughed ''You're crushing me!''

Reluctantly, she released her,

''Tell HIM that if anything happens to you, anything at all, I will not hesitate to come up and wring his neck myself.''

''Ruby!! You can't say things like that. This is the king you're talking about.''

She shrugged nonchalantly, ''He has been warned''

Belle took one last look at her friends, the people who had always been there for her, they had always supported her. They made her feel loved, but more importantly, they made her feel safe.

Her legs shook as she walked out the door, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, about the story or otherwise you can find me on Tumblr @imseriousirius


End file.
